Forum:How did you find the Left 4 Dead Wiki?
I'm curious; how did everyone find the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Was it through Google, did someone show you, was it in a spotlight? Tell your story! I, myself, saw it in a Wikia Spotlight while I was browsing, and since I was getting...well, sort of excited for the game, I decided I'd check it out. And now, here I am, an admin of this great wiki. Who'd would have thought? Please remember to sign your comment with four tildes (~~~~)! Thanks. :) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 17:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I found it by a link in The Vault.--JiNX Bloodfang 10:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) the funny thing was i had never even heard this of this game and i was bored with lots of time on my hands with the same old fps and racing games i usualy play and then randomly i picked it up.After i played it for an hour i was hooked as i love l4d its like nothing else and then i was bored at work so i was looking up more about the game on wikiapedia and because i was lazy one day i just typed into google l4d wiki and it lead me here.Now im one of the top contris and one of the main members of the l4d wikia team (i think we would make a great clan if we played together abit more often lol) 19:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, did you forget to sign in? :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 20:25, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'd google "left 4 dead wikia".--Jack Black 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) i just knew that pretty much EVeRYTHING had a wiki. so one day when i was looking at the fallout wiki i thought about a l4d wiki and searched in google and lo and behold, there it was! know im absoulutly hooked on looking up things on the wiki. I'm an editor for RuneScape wiki. Decided to play L4D once and it was fun and wanted to beat my friends. So I thought, Since there was RuneScape wiki, I wonder if there is a L4D wiki and here I am. 12:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I was drawn here when I escaped from the confines of The Vault. I left a mortal version of me in my place, and now I have found this small haven, where I can save people from Infection. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 14:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :That was a pleasant read. =) 03:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why, thank you. ^_^ --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 11:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Like Jinx through the vault in a spotlight, nice to see you here as well jinx Mr snip 09:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Back at ya Mr. Snip--JiNX Bloodfang 19:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Kinda the same way as Five Dog. I loved Fallout 3, and spent a lot of time in The Vault, and when I got L4D, I figured I should search for Left4dead.wikia.com, so i did. --Supermutantslayer450 01:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Some people searched for the link, I just guessed and typed it in. I first tried "l4d.wikia.com", though. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 05:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC)